Han Joon-gi
|-|Joon-gi Han= |-|Kim Yong Soon= Summary Joon-gi Han (ハン・ジュンギ, Han Jungi) is a character in Yakuza 6 and Yakuza: Like a Dragon. He is the leader of the Jingweon Mafia and the proprietor of Stardust. He is seemingly killed in Yakuza 6 by Toru Hirose. After Han's death, Kim Yong-Soo (김용수), a man who underwent plastic surgeries to look and act like him, developed identity issues and a desire of becoming his own self, not a doppelganger of someone else, and as a result, was persecuted by the Jingweon Mafia, for being alive while the real Han remained dead. After being defeated by Ichiban Kasuga, he joins his team in their journey to stop Masumi Arakawa, the man who had betrayed the Tojo Clan over to the Omi Alliance. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A Name: Joon-gi Han | Kim Yong-Soo Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: Early 20s | Unknown Classification: Human, Leader of the Jingweon Mafia leader, Owner of Stardust | Human, member of Geomijul Powers and Abilities: |-|Joon-gi Han=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Expert Martial Artist, boxer and practitioner of taekwondo, Weapon Mastery, Aura, Statistics Amplification (Via Heat) |-|Kim Yong-Soo=All previous abilities Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought against Kazuma Kiryu upto 3 times) | Small Building level (Is basically a body double of Joon-gi and thus should be equal in strength, due to also having performed the same feats as him. Also fought against Ichiban Kasuga, Namba, Koichi Adachi and Saeko Mukouda all by himself in a lengthy fight, but was defeated. Later eventually joins Ichiban's party and defeats Goro Majima and Taiga Saejima. Later also fights against Kiryu but was eventually defeated) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to and kept up with Kiryu rather easily) | Subsonic with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Majima, Saejima, Kiryu and Shin Amon) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Kiryu and survived brutal beatdowns from him multiple times) | Small Building level (Took hits from Majima and Saejima, and then eventually from Kiryu and Shin Amon) Stamina: Incredibly high (Could easily stand up and deliver an ovation speech to his audience mere moments after Kiryu had brutally defeated him) | Incredibly high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, dozens of meters with guns Standard Equipment: None notable | Guns and a karambit knife Intelligence: Above Average (Revitalized Stardust as the number one male host club in all of Kamurocho and is a highly-proficient fighter, being able to keep up with Kiryu on multiple occasions) | Above Average (Was trained to be exactly like Han Joon-gi in mannerisms, attitude and knowledge) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. His sense of honor can often get the best of him | Suffers from identity disorders Keys: Joon-gi Han (Yakuza 6) | Kim Yong-Soo (Yakuza: Like a Dragon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Yakuza Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Athletes Category:Dancers Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists